Prohibido Enamorarse
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: Ella se enamora. Su hermano no le permite tener novios. Claire Redfield decide hacer un viaje a Raccoon City para visitar a su hermano, durante su llegada conocerá a un hombre de cabello rubio y gafas de quien se enamorada profundamente y tendrá un amor prohibido.


**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom**

 **Este fic participa en el reto Solo queremos ver el canon arder, el cual pertenece al foro de Resident Evil: Behind Horror**

 **Prohibido Enamorarse**

Una joven de cabello pelirrojo se encontraba mirando su armario desde hace media hora le resultaba difícil buscar el atuendo que podría usar para su cita con Albert Wesker hace tiempo que ambos estaban saliendo a escondidas de Chris, él no aceptaría la relación ya que es sobreprotector con ella en cuanto al tema de los novios.

¿Cómo lo había conocido? Era muy fácil de recordarlo porque ese día le salvo la vida de un posible accidente.

 **29 de septiembre 1998**

 _Claire Redfield conducía su motocicleta hacia Raccoon City, su hermano pensaría que esto era una verdadera locura, sin embargo tenía una cierta preocupación por Chris puesto que no había sabido nada de él desde hace dos meses, además no contestaba sus llamadas como lo solía hacer._

 _A lo lejos vio un gran letrero verde que decía "Raccoon City" sentía un gran alivio por haber llegado sin ninguna complicación ya que no traía los protectores de seguridad, esto se debía a que se los presto a su compañera de dormitorio. Detuvo su moto enfrente de un restaurante, pudo notar que todo estaba tan silencioso de lo normal «Es tan extraño, ¿Acaso habrá una fiesta? Es imposible porque en esta fecha no se celebra nada», pensó Claire. No le dio mucha importancia a lo acontecido así que continuo su camino por la ciudad._

 _De repente, vio un coche que se aproximaba hacía de ella rápidamente, escucho su corazón latir en los oídos, estaba paralizada no podía moverse en eso apareció un coche patrulla enfrente de ella y el coche se detuvo, « ¿En qué me he metido?», volvió a pensar Claire._

 _— ¿Esta bien señorita? — le pregunto un hombre alto de cabello rubio, mientras bajaba del coche patrulla._

 _No podía evitar de mirarlo aquellas gafas oscuras captaban toda su atención al igual su cabellera rubia._

 _— ¿Señorita? — volvió a preguntarle el hombre._

 _Claire parpadeo un par de veces._

 _—Por supuesto que sí. — respondió Claire._

 _— ¿Segura? Nunca la he visto en Raccoon City, debería de ir a la comisaria para llamar a algún familiar. — insistió el hombre._

 _La joven asintió._

 _—Cuando llegue a la comisaria dígales que la envía Albert Wesker. — dijo el rubio. — Antes que se vaya, ¿Podría decirme su nombre señorita?_

 _—Claire. Claire Redfield._

 _—Entonces hasta luego, señorita Redfield._

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro con tan solo recordar aquel momento de su primer encuentro y todavía en el pasado había más momentos donde se veían inesperadamente.

En fin, siguió atrapada en su gran dilema aún no decidía que ropa usar puesto que Albert le había dicho que su cita era una sorpresa siempre la sorprendía con detalles y lugares románticos en donde pasar la noche. «Quiero verme hermosa para él, es una cita sorpresa y todo puede suceder», pensó Claire. Volvió a revisar la ropa que tenía en su armario hasta que encontró un vestido de escote color rosa con un cinturón negro.

—Esto es perfecto. — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué es perfecto Claire? — le pregunto Chris mientras entraba a su habitación.

Claire comenzó a maldecir dentro de ella. La sola presencia de Chris la incomodaba bastante ya que no podía decirle nada sobre lo Wesker y ella, era un secreto aun; dada la situación tendría que mentirle otra vez, sin embargo simplemente eran mentiras piadosas.

—El vestido que usare para ir al teatro. — dijo la joven mintiendo.

Chris alzó una ceja.

Le parecía tan extraño sobre la ida al teatro dado que Claire no acostumbraba ir mucho a esos lugares y eso se debía que mejor prefería ir algún concierto de rock o una exposición de motocicletas.

— Rebecca tiene entradas para ir a ver Romeo y Julieta, ella sabe que me gusta mucho la historia así que me invito. — volvió a decir Claire en un tono de seguridad.

—Muy interesante. — comentó Chris. — Solo que a ti no te gustan las obras de teatro, sino me equivoco ¿Verdad?

—Chris, vamos. — Rebecca necesita de mi compañía para ir al teatro, le dijo a Billy que fuera con ella, pero se reusó en ir con ella.

Chris suspiro.

—Vale, tienes mi permiso para ir. — dijo su hermano resignado. — ¿Qué vestido usaras?

Claire abrió los ojos como dos platos, recordó que aquel vestido rosado tenía un ligero escote. Por otro lado, Chris se acercó hacia el armario donde pudo ver dicho vestido, se quedó boquiabierto no iba a permitir que su hermana menor usará algo como eso.

— ¿Qué clase de vestido es? ¿Conoces los riesgos que corres? Podría secuestrarte algún pervertido. — exclamo Chris.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano solía exagerar en ciertas ocasiones para prohibirle salir con sus amigos y con algún novio que tuviera.

—Por dios, Chris. — dijo Claire. — Estas exagerando y eres paranoico.

—Lo sé, es mi deber cuidarte. — dijo Chris. — Además, puedes ir al teatro con Rebecca, aunque tendrás una condición, voy a elegir tu vestido.

Claire asintió.

No tenía otra alternativa se debía conformar con que le dieran el permiso de salir a pesar de que es una mentira piadosa. Elevo su mirada hacia Chris, quien sostenía un vestido color negro de tirante grueso y sin escote.

—Dejaré que te arregles. — dijo Chris. Le entrego el vestido a Claire para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

Claire cogió un poco de aire.

Estuvo tan cercas de perder la noche con Albert.

» «

Claire tuvo que continuar con el drama de su hermano mayor, estaba cansada de su sobreprotección ya era una joven adulta responsable y apta para coger las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

—Recuerda regresar antes de las doce. — le dijo Chris antes de ver a su hermana saliera del apartamento.

La joven pelirroja subió el zipper de su chaqueta de cuero negro al sentir una corriente de aire fría. Miró la hora de su móvil, aún faltaba dos minutos para ver a Wesker, por lo que debía de darse prisa en llegar al parque de la ciudad, ambos quedaban el lugares que no frecuentaría Chris.

Caminaba por las calles de Raccoon City casi no había gente fuera de sus casas más que solamente personas que salen del trabajo o parejas ya que era viernes por la noche. De repente, sonrió al ver una pareja cogidos de la mano, le hizo recordar el momento donde Albert le pidió que fuera su novia.

 **Febrero, 1999**

 _Se acercaba el día de San Valentín, todas sus compañeras de la universidad hablaban de lo que harían con sus novios a excepción de Claire, que se encontraba soltera otro año más de su vida, esto se debía a que Chris asustaba a sus posibles pretendientes ¿Cómo podían tenerle miedo a Chris? Siempre se lo había preguntado._

 _Suspiro._

 _Miró por la ventana del salón de clases para despejar su mente, quería evitar sentir triste en el fondo por no tener a nadie con quien compartir dicho día tan especial entre las parejas. Repentinamente vio a Albert caminando por el campus mientras cargaba unos globos de helio, una bolsa de regalo y un ramo de flores._

 _Continuo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, dio un pequeño salto de susto. Se giró y pudo ver a Albert detrás de ella._

 _— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — pregunto el hombre,_

 _—Sí. — contesto Claire, se levantó del pupitre y salió junto con Albert afuera en el pasillo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Wesker se quitó sus gafas oscuras dejando ver completamente sus ojos color amarillo, por lo contrario, Claire no había prestado atención en ese detalle y un leve rubor apareció en su rostro._

 _—Fue una decisión difícil de coger. — dijo Wesker seriamente. — Cada vez que me voy a dormir no puedo conciliar el sueño porque no dejo de pensar en usted señorita Redfield._

 _Aquí iba de nuevo diciéndole señorita Redfield._

 _—Lo dime Claire. — interrumpió la joven._

 _Albert asintió._

 _—Lo que trato de decir, Claire. — continuo diciendo el rubio. — Estoy enamorado de ti, cada día pienso en lo que puede pasar entre nosotros y quise coger el riesgo de perderte con esta confección. ¿Quieres ser mi novia Claire?_

 _Tan directo lo dijo._

 _Sentía mariposas en su estómago por haberlo escuchado ¿Era posible esto? Debía ser solamente un sueño tan real. Un silencio invadió el pasillo de la universidad 'oClaire debía de darle una respuesta rápida a Wesker e iba a hacer lo correcto._

 _—Sí, quiero ser tu novia. — dijo Claire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

Ese momento había marcado su vida ya que a partir de ahí comenzó a mentirle demasiado a su hermano para poder ver a su novio a escondidas, él no aceptaría esta relación y más porque se trataba de su jefe. Aunque Claire deseaba contárselo puesto que en ciertas ocasiones se cansaba de la misma situación.

Cuando llego al parque vio a Wesker usando un traje casual color negro y traía puestas las mismas gafas de siempre, ¿Cómo las pueda traer todo el día? a pesar que es de noche. En fin, dejo de darle importancia.

Le dedico una sonrisa al hombre.

—Buenas noches, Claire. — saludo Albert.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de que fuera a pronunciar una sola palabra, Claire sonrió levemente cuando ambos se separaron.

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunto Albert.

—Claro. Claro que sí. — contesto Claire. — ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Es una sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres darme una pista?

—Lo siento, pero si te digo no sería una sorpresa.

Claire ansiaba saber porque tanto misterio por parte de su novio ya que era rara vez que él se comportara de esa manera, sin embargo no tenía de que preocuparse posiblemente tenga ya planeada su velada romántica.

» «

Albert conducía su coche mientras Claire adivinaba la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, pensaba miles de cosas, y todas parecían imposibles. Miró por la ventana del coche veía como los edificios y cosas iban cambian drásticamente hasta la zona donde estaban los mejores restaurantes de Raccoon City, no debía de hacerse falsas ilusiones puesto que su novio no podía pagar una cena en un sitio como Raccoon Hills.

El hombre detuvo el coche cercas de un _valet parking,_ no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿Era cierto? Al parecer Albert la había llevado a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes carísimos de la ciudad, pero ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? A ella le parecía incomodo en estar rodeada de gente con dinero, no estaba acostumbrada a tener contacto con aquellas personas.

Por lo contrario, Albert bajo del coche, le entrego las llaves de su cocha al valet para después abrir la puerta a su amada, cogió la mano de Claire y ella cerró la puerta del coche. Ambos caminaban cogidos de la mano sin darle importancia de quien los estuviera mirando, ellos eran una pareja feliz, la cual celebraba esta noche dos años de aniversario de noviazgo.

Entraron a Raccoon Hills se podían ver las mesas adornadas con un mantel color blanco, encima un florero con rosas, arriba en el techo había varios candelabros y lo que más captaba su atención era la vista que tenía el lugar en cada una de las mesas.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunto una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, la cual revisaba la lista de clientes.

—Albert Wesker. — respondió el hombre.

La mujer asintió.

Cogió dos menús, y los llevo hasta la mesa que había reservado Wesker con anticipación. Recorrían el sitio mientras Claire se fijaba en cada detalle para posteriormente contárselo a Chris. Dio un pequeño suspiro. Olvido por completo que esto era un secreto, además temía pensar lo que podía suceder si algún día le dice la verdad a su hermano enloquecería.

Sin percatarse llegaron a la mesa donde vio un cartel que decía "Reservado" cogió asiento y miraba el menú, al ver el precio de cada platillo se quedó anonada ¿Cómo iba a pagar esto su novio? Si es un lugar de lujo apenas le alcanzaba para pagar sus estudios universitarios.

—Puedes pedir lo que desees cenar. — le dijo Wesker mientras se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en su saco.

—Es mucho dinero por cada platillo. — susurro Claire.

—Claire, no te preocupes. Puedo pagar lo que pidas.

—Pediré langosta. Nah mentira, pediré otra cosa, no quiero comer un animal, el cual acaba de morir en este día.

Wesker soltó una ligera risa.

—Vale, pero si quieres puedes pedirla. — afirmo Albert.

—Solo era una broma. — explico Claire. Continuo mirando el menú hasta que encontrar un platillo que no fuera tan barato ni caro. — Ya tengo idea de lo que voy a ordenar.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Unos rabioles con ensalada verde. — respondió la joven. Cerró la carta del menú y la puso sobre la mesa.

Una mesera llego a la mesa para coger la orden.

—Pediré un filete de res asado con la guarnición de verduras. — dijo Albert sin quitar la vista de su menú. — Para la señorita van ser unos rabioles con una ensalada verde.

— ¿Qué vino desea tomar en esta ocasión, señor? — pregunto la mesera.

—Vino tinto.

La mesera asintió.

Se retiró de la mesa dejándolos completamente solos, ambos se miraban ver a los ojos y rieron. A Claire le parecía un poco extraña la actitud de Wesker dado que estaba siendo demasiado amable con las personas que lo estaban rodeando.

—Hay mucha amabilidad ¿no? — dijo Claire.

Wesker sonrió.

—Todo sea porque soy reconocido por mi labor en los S.T.A.R.S. — dijo Wesker.

—Conque es eso. — exclamo Claire.

Nuevamente regreso la mesera con el vino tinto y dos copas de vidrio, las puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a servir la bebida alcohólica, le dieron las gracias a la mujer.

—Brindemos porque llevamos dos años de relaciones y hemos sobrevivido a ser descubiertos por Chris. — dijo Albert alzando su copa.

Dieron el brindes por su segundo años juntos.

Era increíble el lapso que llevaban saliendo sin que Chris se percatara de eso a Claire la dejaba atónita todo esto porque en el pasado salió con varios chicos y solamente duraba con ellos tres meses dado que Chris lo descubría. Ahora, había mejorado al parecer su estrategia aparentemente; sentía un gran alivio porque todo estaba a la perfección como ella quería.

» «

Ambos se encontraban disfrutando del platillo que habían pedido mientras platicaban sobre diversos temas de la vida cotidiana, aunque ya era el momento de ir planeando como le dirán a Chris sobre su romance secreto que han tenido durante dos largos años. Claire tuvo una leve visión del momento veía su hermano lanzar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camina para desquitarla el enojo que le invadía por haber sido víctima de las mentiras.

Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

Continuo hablando como si nada le preocupaba, pero una parte de ella lo hacía en estos segundos. Disimuladamente saco su celular para revisar la hora ya que tenía una hora estimada, se sentía Cenicienta regresando a la media noche después una noche con su príncipe azul.

Suspiro.

Ya casi era media noche « ¿Qué? Tan pronto había pasado el tiempo», pensó Claire. Su mente comenzó a idear otra mentira piadosa sino estaría en graves problemas por haber regresado tan noche a casa. Respiro hondo al sentirse observada por su novio dado que su expresión fácil cambio drásticamente.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — le pregunto Albert.

Claire cogió un poco de aires antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Me conoces perfectamente. — Respondió la joven. — Ya casi son las doces, mi hermano cree que estoy en el teatro con Rebecca.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Chris, se enfadara conmigo. Lo conoces, es demasiado sobreprotector, de hecho, si llega a saber de esto a idear la forma de separarnos.

— ¿Tan así es?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Vaya, no me lo esperé que fuera… tan… sobreprotector. — No te preocupes, estaré contigo cuando te lleve a tu casa y hablaré con él sin mentirle.

—Cierto, ya no quiero seguirle mintiéndole a mi hermano siento que algún día lo va descubrir.

—Estaré contigo cuando me necesites.

Sentía un poco de alivió dado que contaba con el apoyo de su novio. Ambos continuaron otra vez con su cena que estaban teniendo debía ser un momento hermoso y nadie debe arruinarlo.

Inesperadamente, se escuchó el sonido de un piano, elevo su mirada y justamente en el centro del restaurante estaba la mujer tocando una melodía clásica. Capto la atención de todos los clientes del lugar incluyendo a Albert y Claire, cada sonido que provenía de aquel instrumento era tan hermoso que hacía sentir una paz. Al dejarse de escuchar todos se levantaron de su asiento para aplaudirle, algunos hombre gritaban de alegría y educadamente.

La pareja se miró a ver y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

» «

Albert le había insistido a Claire como cuarenta veces que le permitiera llevarla hasta su casa porque ya pasaban de las doce de la noche, por otro lado, Claire estaba tan preocupada como nunca lo ha estado en su corta vida ¿Cómo pudo mentirle así a su hermano? El amor la hacía cometer cada locura en cada relación que ella ha tenido, pero nadie podía evadirlo aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que pudiera existir.

Apago el coche enfrente al edificio donde vivía su amada, se veía el apartamento con todas las luces prendidas era una mala señal de la situación, sin embargo Wesker no le temía enfrentarse a Chris estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor y nadie le iba a quitar a Claire Redfield, aquella joven de quien se enamoró hace dos años atrás.

—El momento ha llegado. — dijo Albert.

—Me corresponde a mí decirle porque soy su hermana. — explico Claire. — De hecho, puedes tú hablar con Chris en privado porque se pondrá como un loco al saber la noticia y tú lo calmaras.

Como no negarse a la petición de su amada joven estaría resignado a soportar una noche más escondiendo su dulce amor de un ogro sin sentimiento, pero veía el lado bueno de la situación podría planear como convencer a Chris para que tuviera el permiso de salir con Claire.

—Sabes que te voy a escuchar — afirmo Wesker.

Claire se limitó a sonreír.

Se despido de Wesker dándole un beso en la mejilla del rostro ya que Chris podría estar espiando por la ventana. Bajo del coche, miro hacia donde estaba el apartamento y suspiro. Decidida entro al edificio camino por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al ascensor, dio clic en un botón para que las puertas se abrieron sintió un poco de miedo al ver a su hermano en el elevador sabía que Chris era capaz de cualquier cosa, cuando se cerraron las puertas, se recargo sobre la pared y cogió un poco de aire.

Nerviosa salió del ascensor mientras caminaba podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones «Maldición, seremos el entretenimiento de los vecinos por el escándalo que va a haber y más porque saben de mi regreso», pensó Claire. Observo la puerta abrirse del apartamento.

— ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Sabes la hora que es?! — grito Chris en un tono enojado.

Estaba preparada para decirle la verdad.

—Con Wesker cenando. — respondió Claire desafiando a su hermano mayor.

Chris estaba boquiabierto por escucharla y en eso soltó una carcajada dado que le parecía imposible.

—Es una broma. — dijo Chris tranquilamente. — Es como si en el futuro tuviera un romance con el chico que siempre va a los cursos de verano de seguridad y prevención.

Claire lo miró a ver a los ojos, se veía su mirada sincera y que no estaba jugando con su corazón.

—Ese chico tiene nombre. Es Piers Nivans. — le reprocho Claire. — Todo puede pasar en el futuro puede que si Piers sea tu novio, como puede ser posible mi relación con Wesker.

La expresión facial de Chris fue cambiando poco a poco al percatarse que eran ciertas las palabras de Claire.

—Lo estás diciendo de verdad. — exclamo Chris.

—Chris, tú sabes que nunca bromeo en ciertas situaciones. — afirmo la joven pelirroja.

Chris se dejó caer en el sofá en su mente pasaban miles de preguntas como estas ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No se imaginaba a Wesker saliendo con una niña de unos veintiún años de edad era una locura todo esto.

Respiro hondo y exhalo. Nuevamente alzó la mirada hacia Claire, quien se encontraba cabizbaja, sin embargo no le importaba eso, además tenía sus motivos personales para dar por acabada la relación entre su hermana y Albert.

—Claire Redfield tienes prohibido enamorarte de Albert. — le dijo Chris cabreado. — No sabes con quien llevas saliendo, ¿No te has dado un tiempo para pensarlo? Wesker es un criminal.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dices porque lo es para ti. — explico Claire. — Es un buen hombre, me regala cada mes cosas que a mí me gustan, se preocupa y siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesito. — Estuvo aquella vez de mi caída en tu estúpida motocicleta cuando estaba lloviendo ya que tú no fuiste digno en ir a verme al hospital cuando estaba a punto de morir, pero no lo hiciste. — ¿Dónde estabas ese día? Oh ya lo recuerdo, no te lo voy a decir porque debes de saberlo.

—Ahora, ya entiendo también muchas. — le reprocho Chris en esta ocasión. — Por eso me has estado mintiendo Claire desde hace dos años. Una cosa es que creas engañarme y otra es que me hice de la vista gorda esperándolo que tú me lo digas.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio harías el mismo drama de ahora.

Chris movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Estoy cansada de ocultarte todas mis relaciones porque nunca las aceptas ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No crees que también merezca un poco de felicidad? —pregunto Claire evitando de sollozar.

Chris pudo ver como Claire se marchaba de su vista y se dirigía hacia su habitación, en parte sentía un poco de culpable por haberla hecho sentir de la peor manera que pudiera existir, es decir tenía varios motivos en contra de la relación el primer era que había mucha diferencia de edad entre ambos, el segundo consista en que Wekser era un sospecho de los extraños asesinatos que ocurrían en Raccoon City y por último la más dolorosa era la ruptura amorosa.

Suspiro.

No deseaba ver a su hermana sufrir de aquella manera desde lo sucedido con Steve, ella no había vuelto ser la misma.

» «

Claire se recostó sobre su cama, cogió el portarretrato de su buró en ocasiones olvidaba porque Chris actuaba de esa manera cuando tenía algún novio y era todo por la muerte de Steve con quien apenas se estaba enamorando, su hermano se preocupaba por ella para que no fuera destruida como aquel día.

Reviso su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Albert.

 **De Albert a Claire**

 **Buenas noche, mi querida princesa ¿Cómo salieron las cosas?**

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Claire.

Debía de ser sincera con su novio, cogió un poco de aire y comenzó a escribirle una respuesta inmediata, al enviar el mensaje escucho el tocar de su puerta de una manera rápida guardo su celular para fingir que estaba durmiendo.

—No me puedes engañar otra vez. — dijo Chris abriendo la puerta. — Claire, es que no quiero verte ilusionada como aquella vez y después ver cómo se va rompiendo cada parte de su corazón.

—En el amor todo tiene que pasar. Si no corro el riesgo no voy a aprender una experiencia nueva. — explico Claire seriamente. — La vida se trata de cometer errores y de aprender de ellos, si Wesker no es el indicado yo misma lo descubriré, además si no es el indicado pronto entrare a alguien que lo sea. Déjame amar a Wesker y acepta mi relación.

Tan sabidas las palabras de su hermana sentía un hueco en el estómago por negarle aquel sentimiento bellísimo que se tiene por otra persona y Chris no era nadie para impedírselo, aunque no sé hace la idea de que Albert y su hermana estuvieran saliendo. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, quería reflexionar todo lo acontecido y coger la decisión correcta ya que esa decisión depende la vida de su hermana.

—Ya tome una decisión. — dijo Chris repentinamente. Claire lo miró a ver a los ojos podía verlo un poco triste, pero ella en su interior rogaba que aceptara su noviazgo con Wesker. — Es difícil de aceptarlo, así que dame tiempo para hacerme la idea de tu romance con mi jefe, pero puedes estar saliendo con él sé que si digo no puedes estar con él, saldrás huyendo para ir con Wesker, te conozca sí que no abuses de mi confianza, aún tienes prohibido enamorarte hasta que lo piense bien, ¿Vale?

Claire parpadeo unos momentos, ¿Qué acaba de decir su hermano? ¿Estaba de acuerdo? ¿O no?

—Entones ¿Puedo seguir saliendo con él? Y tú lo vas a pensar. —dijo Claire.

—Sí, y no hagas más preguntas porque me voy a arrepentir. — dijo Chris.

No lo dudo la joven abrazo a su hermano estaba tan agradecida de escuchar a Chris, es decir si no lo aceptaba todavía no le preocupaba mucho ya dado que podría salir libremente con Albert sin temor a hacer descubierta por su hermano.

Era la mejor noticia que podría haber escuchado.

» «

A la mañana siguiente Claire se levantó temprano ya que le pidió a su novio verlo lo antes posible y decirle la mejor noticia del mundo que podría haber escuchado de su hermano mayor.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque mientras leía un libro había llegado unos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada con Albert, ahora, con haberle platicado a Chris sobre su romance escondido sentía una paz interna ya no tenía nada que ocultarle a su hermano y era más feliz que nunca. Guardo su libro en su bolso al ver a acercándose a Wesker, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S y como siempre sus gafas oscuras.

—Buenos días, señorita Redfield. — saludo Albert.

—Buenos días. — contesto Claire.

—Recibí tu mensaje y me sorprendió bastante la reacción de Chris.

—Antes se puso como loco a gritarme y a darme un sermón. Le grite para irme a mi habitación a dormir y fue a decirme que lo iba a pensar. — Al final dijo que podemos continuar saliendo como lo hacemos.

— ¿Segura? No es broma ¿Verdad? O un engaño porque puedo vengarme de él.

—No es necesario, él estaba siendo honesto con sus palabras anoche.

—Vale, señorita Redfield. ¿Has desayunado?

—No, iba regresar al apartamento y este…

En eso Albert la interrumpió.

—Te invito a desayunar, yo invito. — le dijo Wesker.

Claire sonrió.

Ya no tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo grave y peligroso en su vida sino estaba siguiendo el camino del amor a pesar de que fuera un amor prohibido.


End file.
